The present invention relates to a decorative light strip primarily for motorcycles, which has light emitting diodes (LED) lights in light housings spaced along a support strip. The LED lights are mounted onto circuit boards that are fixed in place in outer light transmitting housings. The housings snap into receptacles on the support strip. A light reflector strip through which the LEDs extend enhances the intensity of the light emitted by the LEDs.
The use of LEDs for decorative light strips has been known, and also LED lights have been used for replacement tail lights and clearance lights, as well as turn signals lights on motorcycles. However, a modular light housing that can be snapped into a support light strip for rapid and ready use has not been designed. The lighting intensity is further enhanced by providing a strip light reflector for the LEDs.